powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 3: The Climactic 3600 Seconds
Star 3: Saved By The Bell is the third episode of Power Rangers Supernova Summary As the rangers begin to return to normalcy, the Navy Nova sets up their Star Destroyer to fire in 1 hour. Can the rangers stop it? Plot Maggie and Tommy leave school. She wheels him out as he is in a wheelchair because of the accident. He's out for the rest of his senior Basketball season, and may lose his college offers. Tommy remains positive, even as Maggie feels bad for him. Electrum drags Manteor to shore and wakes him up. Manteor asks where he is and Electrum snarkily tells him he dragged him from the sea. They failed getting the Supernova Crystal. Meanwhile, Dr McAllistar follows the stars and sees that the Navy is gone. He's sits and is proud of the rangers. Marcus and Sophie are going for a run, but Sophie's superior speed leaves him in the dust. Drake helps Ryan investigate one of his cases, and adds a scientific element to his research. McAllistar calls them over to tell them the news. Evo, while in his ship, sees Mars and decides to land there. Cosmo states now that the crystal is the rangers, they have to destroy the sun and absorbs its power. Evo, begrudgingly agrees. They set up the Star Destroyer and ready to fire it at the Sun, but it has to charge for an hour. Till then, Cosmo sends the Sergeant Longrack to find energy to speed up the Destroyer's charging sequence. He is a dumb brute, but a very powerful brute. Evo walks to Eclipton and see what he's up to. He hisses and tells him to get out. He's creating a robot soldier to be unbeatable. What is it? McAllistar tells the rangers that the Nova Navy has retreated. The 5 are happy to defeat the Navy. Maggie still has that sinking feeling that the Navy crippled her brother with no repremand. Sophie decides to take em' out for some soda. While out however, Longrack begins to absorb some of the energy in the near by Electric Truck. The 5 run there and are puzzled. Longrack, being an idiot reveals the plan. The rangers then morph and attack the Star Strikers, and get up to face Longrack. However, their fists are no match for his superior armor. Longrack defeats the rangers and continues the plan. The rangers talk to Dr McAllistar and he is surprised. However, he quickly creates new weapons for them. Graddax overhears them talk about the Star Destroyer. He panics and tells them they have to stop it as soon as possible. He explains the device and they are over taken by a sense of fear. Marcus rallies the team and gets them mobilized. McAllistar tells them to defeat Longrack and learn where they are. Eclipton assembles his robot. What is it? The rangers track Longrack to a power-plant and find him stealing the energy. The rangers then morph and fight him. They demand to know where the Star Destroyer, and through trickery, they find out the Nova landed on Mars. The new weapons are complete. Marcus gets the Drill Saber, Ryan the Nova Lance, Sophie the Nova Slinger, Drake the Nova Axe and Maggie the Nova Dish. They attack Longrack and stagger him. They then combine their weapons with their Galaxy Blasters and finish Longrack, dissipating the energy in his body. Drake looks at the rubble and finds a communicator and hooks it up to his morpher. McAlistar and Graddax can see and hear that they only have 23 minutes till the Destroyer is operational. The rangers then board the Galaxy Megaship and fly to Mars moving, at hyper-speed. They reach Mars with 19 seconds left and transform to the Supernova Megazord. With 3 seconds left, the rangers are able to use the Nova Slash and destroy the Star Destroyer. They then fire at the Nova Ship and disable it. They then leave Mars, celebrating, but know that the Nova Navy will probably return soon enough. Evo curses the rangers and begins his next plot. Meanwhile Eclipton's robot is complete and functional. "She's Alive! Alive!" He dubs her "Astronia, The Warrior" She responds back, "I live to serve you, Lord Eclipton!" What's in store for the rangers next? Debuts -Sergeant Longrack -Drill Saber, Nova Lance, Nova Slinger, Nova Axe, Nova Dish -Astronia Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode